


Oh Dear

by ez_ekiel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, No Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ez_ekiel/pseuds/ez_ekiel
Summary: You're an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and have been assigned with the task of keeping an eye on Loki. Yay. Normally you would be more than happy to stay at Stark Tower, but you don't particularly like Loki. The few interactions you've had haven't been pleasant. Will you be able to keep your calm? Or will you become friends, or perhaps something more? Only time will tell.





	Oh Dear

"Fury, I-"

"Did I ask? No, I believe I told. Your assignment is to watch over Loki. End of discussion." He waves you away and you scoff. 

"Yes, sir." You say through gritted teeth as you open the door and walk out. Heading for a bathroom so you can clear your head. 

Loki wasn't your favorite person. The understatement of the year. Not only was he basically a super villain, he bashed your outlook on life. One you've spent half your life creating from your trauma. The last time you saw him was about two months ago, you had to bring him his dinner since the last agent refused to go in.

As you walked in carrying the plate of food you noticed him staring at you. Glaring, as if you put him in there. Emotions swirled in his eyes. Desperation and sadness trying to be masked with the anger he presented. After you walked fully up to the glass, not breaking eye contact the whole way, and set the tray down by the small opening he spoke. 

"You're new." He stated. He got up from where he was sitting on the floor causing you to instinctively take two steps back. With that he smirked. "Already scared of me are we? I haven't done anything." He raised a finger. "Yet."

He sized you up, trying to figure out as many things about you as he could. Him looking at you made you want to recoil into yourself. But there was something about him that made you keep staring. His walk, swift and with purpose.With every step he took forward you took one back.

He gave off a weird vibe to you. One you didn't like or want to be around. He bent down to open the see through box that contained his meal. You stood watching him, like a person watches an captive animal. 

Even though you didn't want to be around him, you had to admit he was kind of attractive. He seemed interesting, full of secrets. Someone with a bunch of walls up, so many they start to forget who they really are. Thor seems to like him and say there is more to him. Maybe he is right, maybe Loki is(well was) a good person before everything happened to him. You tend to give people the benefit of the doubt, sometimes too much for your own good.

"Enjoy your meal, Loki." You give him a small sincere smile and turn to walk away. You hear him scoff and you turn back to face him. "What?"

"You still trust me." He sits back down in his original spot with his food and continues speaking. "That makes you weak." You go to question but he cuts you off, "If you always assume the best, the reality could kill you. I'm evil, yet you smile. It will get you killed, i don't doubt it for one second.You try to be positive, but I know what you really think. Who you really are. I can see it in your eyes."

You don't want to listen to him anymore, "Have a good meal." You summon your kindest smile you can at the moment and walk out the door not looking back.

You splash water on your face and take a deep breath. You aren't mentally ready to see him again. You don't want him in your head. But, it's your job.


End file.
